Quatro Coisas Que Me Lembram Amor
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. WeeChester. A professora da 4a. série pede uma tarefa a classe: desenhar algo que lembre amor. Ela contesta a escolha de Sam. Dean e Sam contestam de volta.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "Four Things That Remind Me Of Love" (www . fanfiction . net / s / 5804802 / 1 / Four_Things_That_Remind_Me_of_Love) escrita originalmente em inglês por Clair Beaubien (www . fanfiction . net / u / 1671683 / clair_beaubien)

* * *

**Quatro Coisas Que Me Lembram Amor**

Sam Winchester. Um menino interessante. Ele veio para minha classe da 4a série no 3o período, e a despeito de minhas re-interadas tentativas de conversar com ele, tudo o que eu realmente sabia era que ele era muito quieto, muito inteligente, e muito auto-confiante.

Numa tarde, numa sexta-feira da segunda semana em que ele estava conosco, eu distribui papel e canetas, e pedi a classe que fizesse um desenho das coisas que significasse amor para eles. Enquanto eles trabalhavam, eu andava pela sala, olhando o que cada criança estava desenhando.

A maioria dos resultados era o que eu esperava – brinquedos, cachorro, doces, desenhos engraçados* de pais e irmãos. Sentimentos típicos de típicas crianças de nove anos.

Sam Winchester, entretanto, tinha um desenho interessante diante dele. O papel estava dividido em quatro seções e cada seção tinha um desenho mais interessante – e até preocupante – do que o outro.

Uma seção descrevia um comprido e estreito quadrado que parecia ter símbolos astrológicos, e perto dele o que parecia um morteiro e um limpador. Outra seção mostrava uma cama com duas pessoas pequenas nela, perto de uma janela, e o que parecia ser uma figura disforme sobre a cama, segurando um tipo de arma. A terceira seção parecia ter um desenho de um celular. E a última seção retratava as costas de uma figura grande, armas expostas sobre a cabeça desta figura, com um cachorro com os dentes à mostra aos seus pés.

No final da aula, recebi os desenhos, dispensei os outros alunos e pedi que Sam ficasse.

"Este é um desenho interessante", disse a ele. "Você entendeu a tarefa, não é?"

"Sim"

"Bem, não tenho certeza de que você entendeu", olhei para o papel novamente. "Porque você desenhou essas coisas?"

"Achei que era para desenhar algo que me lembrasse amor", disse. Então, acrescentou, "Você não disse que eu deveria desenhar algo que _te_ lembrasse amor. Não é?"

Preferi ignorar a pergunta.

"O que estas figuras significam?"

"Elas não podem significar amor?"

"Eu não disse que elas não significam amor"

"Mas você está sugerindo isso"

Ele tinha muito mais conhecimentos do que qualquer outra criança de nove anos que eu já tinha conhecido.

"Não, não estou sugerindo isso". Usei minha melhor 'eu sou a professora, por isso não discuta comigo' voz.

Sam Winchester não ficou impressionado.

"Você disse para desenhar alguma coisa que me lembrasse amor. Eu fiz. Agora você está me perguntando o que meus desenhos significam. Isso implica que o que desenhei não significa amor".

Enquanto esclarecia isto para mim, manteve seu rosto numa expressão neutra.

"Eu apenas gostaria que você explicasse para mim"

"Claro", ele disse. Eu devia saber que estava muito fácil. "Quando todas as outras crianças tiverem que explicar os desenhos deles para você"

Respirei fundo, contei até dez e me perguntei se ele era muito jovem para a escola de Direito.

"O seu desenho não representa as ideias típicas de amor", tentei novamente. Esperava que Sam concordasse comigo. Ou discutir comigo. Ou não ter resposta para mim. O que eu não esperava era:

"Então, para você, amor é representado por coisas materiais? Dinheiro, presentes, vídeo game? Isso não soa como amor para mim, soa como educação desleixada*"

E a sua expressão continuava neutra. Sua voz estava tão casual como se nós estivéssemos discutindo sobre esportes.

"Sam...", comecei. Eu era a professora, eu era a adulta, nós ficaríamos aqui a tarde toda se precisasse.

Mas outra voz nos interrompeu da porta da sala de aula. Era Dean, o irmão de Sam.

"Ei, Sammy! Você vem ou não? Papai já estacionou".

Sam deu de ombros para seu irmão e olhou para mim.

"Acabamos?", ele me perguntou.

"Acabar? Acabar com o que?", Dean perguntou. Ele veio até nós como alguém acostumado a fazer o que queria. Mesmo com professores. Olhou para o desenho de Sam na minha mesa. "O que é isso?"

Eu estava para dizer a ele que ele não fazia parte daquela conversa, mas Sam falou primeiro.

"Era para eu desenhar algo que me lembrasse amor. Ela está dizendo que eu não desenhei".

Antes que eu pudesse agir ou reagir, Dean puxou o desenho do meu alcance e sentou-se na mesa próxima de Sam.

"Uau, isto está ótimo!"

Sam sorriu ao elogio, mas eu sabia que Dean estava apenas incentivando seu irmão caçula.

Aparentemente eu estava errada.

"O Talismã da Sorte". Dean apontou para o quadrado que eu achei que estava cheio de símbolos astrológicos e o aparente vaso e colher que eu achei que fossem um morteiro e o limpador. "Você se lembrou que eu deixei você ficar com o último dos talismãs da Sorte aquele dia. E o papai...", ele apontou para a figura aparecendo sobre a cama. "Isto foi quando aquele bandido fugiu da delegacia perto da gente, e o papai ficou em casa aquela noite acordado até que ele ouviu na rádio que eles tinham pegado o cara novamente na manhã seguinte".

A cada observação de seu irmão, o sorriso de Sam ia se intensificando, como se o elogio de seu irmão fosse tudo o que importasse para ele no mundo.

"Seu pai tem uma arma?", perguntei sobre a arma que eu achei que tinha visto no desenho. Dean me deu uma olhada que me dizia em alto e bom som que eu estava perto deles, mas não fazia parte daquela conversa. Então, ele continuou comentando o desenho de Sam.

"E o telefone – aquele quando o papai ligou para a gente quando ele estava no trabalho então ele sabia que a gente estava ok e nós soubemos que ele estava ok. E este...", ele apontou para o último desenho. Este foi quando aquele cachorro preto pulou em você e eu o assustei".

Sam concordou, ainda sorrindo, e Dean colidiu o ombro com o dele.

"Bom trabalho, cara. Este é o melhor".

Sam parou de sorrir.

"Ela não acha", disse e Dean me deu uma olhada de cima a baixo. "Ela acha que amor são coisas".

"Acho que algumas pessoas acham isso". Dean disse depois de um momento. Isso soou como – não, isso foi – uma censura. "Vem, vamos embora. Papai está esperando".

Sam pegou sua mochila e Dean pegou o desenho. Eles começaram a sair.

"Você não pode levar isso", falei sobre o desenho. Ao invés da habilidade advocatícia de Sam desta vez foi Dean quem falou.

"Isso é seu?", ele perguntou.

"Esta é uma tarefa que eu dei em classe".

"Vale nota?"

Eu tirei um momento e respirei fundo e rezei para que nenhum outro estudante me aparecesse com argumentos tão afiados.

"Não"

Dean deu um sorriso que era todo vitória e nenhuma cortesia.

"Vem, Sam"

Eles saíram, com o desenho na mão.

Acho que nunca mais verei o amor da mesma forma novamente.

**FIM**


End file.
